


Pirates & Bondage

by Fuuma



Series: Cronache di una Vecchia Signora [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Cassius è una torre di fuoco conquistata da mani pirata.La corda di juta si annoda ai suoi polsi, glieli allaccia dietro la schiena e serpeggia intorno al torace ampio in intrecci che scavano nella pelle e gli disegnano sulla carne marchi di possessione che Declan non smette di ammirare.[ scritta per il Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it ]





	Pirates & Bondage

Cassius è una torre di fuoco conquistata da mani pirata.  
La corda di juta si annoda ai suoi polsi, glieli allaccia dietro la schiena e serpeggia intorno al torace ampio in intrecci che scavano nella pelle e gli disegnano sulla carne marchi di possessione che Declan non smette di ammirare.  
Seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce tornite, il Vice Capitano della Vecchia Signora si lecca le labbra, fissa avido il timoniere e strofina il bassoventre contro l’erezione dura dell’uomo.  
Cassius geme, volta il viso di lato, la guancia affondata nel cuscino e strizza gli occhi. Il volto che non è mai stato così rosso, brucia perfino più della zazzera di capelli che inondano la federa e formano riccioli color fiamme sulle spalle ampie.  
«Se avessi saputo che ti piaceva fino a questo punto, lo avrei proposto molto tempo fa.» Declan glielo sussurra sul petto, soffiando ogni parola intorno all’areola di un capezzolo turgido che stuzzica poi con la lingua.  
Cassius inarca la schiena, tira le braccia e la juta scava più a fondo nei suoi muscoli e nel suo corpo, in un abbraccio stretto di corda e nodi che lo imbrigliano senza concessione alcuna. Anche le gambe sono legate – corde alle caviglie che gliele agganciano alle gambe del letto e lo obbligano a mantenerle divaricate.  
Il timoniere ingoia saliva e imbarazzo. Dove lui è completamente nudo, esposto, Declan indossa ancora i suoi abiti – si è disfatto soltanto delle armi e del cinturone che ospitava i moschetti, gettandolo sul pavimento per poi prendere posto sul timoniere, come fosse una cavalcatura, uno stallone da domare. Cassius non osa aprire gli occhi, è fin troppo cosciente di quello che gli sta intorno, delle mani di Declan che viaggiano sul suo addome e tra le sue gambe, allacciando dita lunghe e callose all’asta della sua erezione.  
«Preferirei invece che mi slegassi.» è il massimo che il timoniere riesce a mettere insieme, la voce rauca e il cuore finito a battere già tra le gambe insieme al sesso che pulsa, duro, grosso e il glande umido di liquido preseminale.  
Declan gli stampa un sorriso sul capezzolo, lo mordicchia e lo succhia finché non lo sente gemere. Solleva allora lo sguardo e, anche se Cassius non lo ricambia, riesce a sentire addosso il buio di quegli occhi neri, la profondità del suo sguardo e il modo in cui lo penetra come se niente e nessuno potesse mettersi tra di loro.  
«Lo farò se farai il bravo, piccolo.»  
«Non… non sono piccolo.»  
Declan ride. Adora quando Cassius gli borbotta contro, quando quella montagna di muscoli e forza bruta piega il capo davanti a lui, arrossisce e con una timidezza che nessuno gli direbbe poter possedere, solleva deboli proteste. Non hanno mai funzionato e, forse, al timoniere non è mai importato che così fosse.  
«No, ma sei adorabile.» La voce di Declan si è spostata più in basso, arriva dall’ombelico. La sua lingua bollente lo circonda, vi si insinua sporcandolo di saliva e scende più in basso. Segue i peli rossicci del pube, leccando le curve dell’inguine, insinuandosi tra le pieghe della pelle e tiracchiandola tra i denti.  
Cassius inarca di nuovo la schiena, tremante e senza poter liberare braccia che vorrebbe usare, mani con cui vorrebbe stringere, afferrare e accarezzare i capelli del Vice Capitano. Invece chiude i pugni e sente _tutto_, come fosse la prima volta, come se il suo fosse un nuovo corpo e Declan gli stesse insegnando a conoscerlo.  
«Dec…» il sospiro è un singhiozzo roco, un gemito sottosforzo che gli graffia la gola. «Liberami, ti prego, voglio toccarti.»  
La lingua di Declan sta facendo il nido intorno all’erezione del timoniere, gli coccola la base con lappate lente, ampie, che la circondano in un senso e poi nell’altro.  
Cassius solleva il busto quanto può, le spalle incurvate in avanti e sembra così grosso ora ed eppure così fragile, una montagna legata alla mercé di Death Sentence. «Dec… non ce la faccio più…»  
Declan lecca l’intera asta e la circonda con la bocca.  
Cassius quasi ruggisce per la sorpresa, spalanca occhi verdi e cristallini – verde come smeraldi bagnati dal mare – che per la prima volta incontrano quelli scuri di Declan. C’è una voglia risvegliata nello sguardo languido del timoniere, un bisogno assoluto che gli contrae l’addome e, se possibile, lo rende più duro e quando Declan sorride, con la bocca piena di lui, Cassius fa forza con le anche per sollevare il bacino e affondare tra le sue labbra.  
Declan non si ritrae, ma anzi avanza e prende tutto quello che il timoniere gli dà, lo succhia fino in fondo, fino a seppellire il proprio naso contro il suo pube e sentire il suo glande strofinarsi sul palato, spingersi in gola, seppellirsi nel calore della sua bocca. Declan lo succhia avidamente, si abbevera di lui e dei suoi gemiti, si ciba delle sue spinte, dei fremiti pulsanti della sua eccitazione e sente anche la propria gonfiarsi nei calzoni.  
È quando è quasi al limite che si tira indietro e, questa volta, quello di Cassius è un vero e proprio ruggito e il rosso lo fissa con occhi spalancati e confusi.  
«Non guardarmi così, cucciolo, non ho intenzione di lasciarti» lo rassicura e lo bacia sulla punta del glande umida di umori e saliva. «Ma se permetti siamo in due a non farcela più e il _paparino_ ha bisogno di essere fottuto dal suo cazzo preferito.»  
È un attimo, Cassius è un’esplosione di rosso che lo coglie fino alla punta delle orecchie e quasi viene a quelle parole. Vorrebbe anche chiedergli – implorarlo – di non chiamare mai più se stesso con l’appellativo di “paparino”, anche se sa benissimo lo abbia fatto per imbarazzarlo, ma quando Declan si spoglia dei calzoni e si insaliva due dita per affondarle tra le proprie natiche, ogni parola diventa superflua. Rimane ipnotizzato dal modo in cui l’uomo, issato sulle ginocchia, ondeggia i fianchi, si penetra e schiude labbra gonfie in gemiti bassi.  
Quando di nuovo i loro sguardi si intrecciano, Cassius vorrebbe avere la forza di distogliere il proprio, perché deve aver scritto ovunque l’effetto che gli fa Declan, perché sta traboccando di desiderio per lui, perché guardarlo darsi piacere in quel modo gli sta stringendo un nodo anche alla gola insieme a tutti quelli che gli circondano il corpo, come quello che si strofina sul capezzolo destro e continua a lanciargli scosse di doloroso piacere ad ogni frizione.  
Declan si abbassa, i glutei che sfiorano l’erezione di Cassius e il timoniere trattiene a stento il gemito.  
«Quindi, vuoi che ti libero, che sleghi un nodo alla volta finché _tutti_ quelli che ti legano non saranno sciolti…» Declan lo fa apposta a parlare piano, a portare all’esasperazione la frase, il desiderio e il bisogno che entrambi hanno di aversi «O farai il bravo?»  
Cassius torna a strizzare gli occhi solo per un momento. Quando li riapre c’è una nuova supplica tra le onde verdi dell’iride «Farò il bravo, te lo prometto, ti prego, Dec, ti prego.»  
E il Vice Capitano sa quanto gli costino quelle parole, quanto imbarazzo provi nel buttarle tra loro tutte d’un fiato e sa che è solo per accontentare lui, solo per fargli piacere e solo perché si tratta di lui.  
Sorride, si china a baciarlo, a spingere la lingua tra le sue labbra, lasciandogli in bocca il sapore di sé e del suo stesso seme e con le natiche cala invece sulla sua erezione, lasciando che lo penetri tutto in un colpo solo.  
Ingurgita l’urlo, ma non il dolore e, men che meno, il piacere che lo avviluppa quando subito prende a cavalcare il sesso di Cassius. I gemiti dei due si uniscono, ci sono frasi spezzate ed ansimate di Declan di cui Cassius non comprende la lingua, ma sente il proprio nome mormorato all’infinito e allora solleva i fianchi, sbatte con forza il bacino tra le natiche del Vice Capitano e affonda in lui una, dieci, mille volte, fino a perdere il conto, fino a perdere la ragione.  
Non sanno chi dei due venga per primo, né è così importante; l’orgasmo li accoglie con un ultimo roco grido – che sembra un ruggito di battaglia e li lascia entrambi senza fiato e senza forze. Declan cade in avanti, sbatte il petto duro contro quello di Cassius e il seme schizzato sul ventre del timoniere macchia anche la camicia aperta del Vice Capitano.  
Ricerca un bacio a collo allungato e labbra tese, come se ora entrambi fossero incatenati – ma se così è lo sono insieme, vicini, uniti e Declan non chiederebbe nulla di meglio.  
«Dammi un attimo, piccolo, riprendo fiato e ti libero.» l’ultimo bacio lascia le labbra di Declan al collo di Cassius, gliele incolla e da lì l’uomo parla.  
Il timoniere sorride, piega il capo di lato e appoggia la guancia tra i cortissimi capelli neri del più vecchio. «Non fa niente.»  
«Ah, adesso non fa niente?»  
«Rimani così,» chiude lentamente gli occhi, nascondendo dietro le palpebre l’imbarazzo quando il resto della frase lascia le sue labbra «voglio rimanerti dentro per sempre.»  
Declan gli circonda il torace con un abbraccio. Prima o poi dovranno staccarsi, prima o poi un certo Capitano rompicoglioni lo chiamerà a rapporto, un minuscolo e tanto adorabile quanto caotico Signore dei Lampi verrà a reclamare la sua dose d’attenzioni o qualcuno nella ciurma farà cazzate e toccherà a lui sistemare i loro casini.  
Ma, fino a quel momento, vorrebbe davvero poter avere Cassius dentro di sé per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà prima di questa fic dovrebbero essercene altre tre che non ho ancora pubblicato (sempre perché sono lenta da morire e pigra e non ho mai voglia di correggere le mie stesse fic), ma è una mera pwp senza plot e senza vera e propria collocazione temporale, quindi dove la metti sta. E poi dopo ben più di un anno mi mancava scrivere sui miei pirati *li abbraccia tutti, anche Ronan e Arashi che in questa fic non sono potuti comparire*.  
\---  
prompt: 2. ottobre - bondage  
Scritta per il Writober 2019 @Fanwriter.it


End file.
